


Darksiders學院PARO/AU我流設定

by devilann7908



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I just write this for silly, IDK maybe both, School Parody, is this considered as parody or AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilann7908/pseuds/devilann7908
Summary: 如題，一個有點傻而且私心滿載的設定文。
Kudos: 2





	Darksiders學院PARO/AU我流設定

**Author's Note:**

> ※寫在最前面I：這是個人對Darksiders這個作品的學PARO，含有大量妄想、腦補、個人趣味與私心等要素，當成平行世界、搞笑材料就好，請勿認真。  
> ※寫在最前面II：這裡特別感謝鋸子，與我一起共鳴還將這個妄想漂亮地以繪圖實現，燒得我也想好好寫寫自己的設定版本！感謝鋸子！

學院大致設定：

  * 各種族仍在，會混班上課，但校內競賽（例如運動會）會有陣營對抗項目
  * 保留部分魔法與武器設定
  * 大天使或高階天使、惡魔領主，因為算一算應該比較資深，多為主任或教師
  * 末日騎士們的手足設定仍在
  * 有制服，但服儀規定很寬鬆，因為定了也沒用
  * 沒有食堂，有也只是被砸，太虧



特殊馬術社：

  * 前不良組成的學院風紀
  * 允許配戴武器，但進出學院要收好，導致社員一度被以為是熱音社的
  * 除了學生與外敵，必要時連老師都揍
  * 馬匹在社團活動以外可以變成機車或是腳踏車等二輪交通工具
  * 因為四人的運動神經都很好，不走樓梯就能上下樓是很常見的事情
  * 雖然說是風紀，但是違反校規的次數可能也沒有比較少（？）



War，一年級，搭檔馬匹是Ruin。

  * 標誌性的服裝是紅兜帽外套與人工金屬左手，外套據說是大哥用學校外套改的，還有跟比電子琴還大的劍袋
  * 課堂跟幹架都沒缺過席，特殊騎術社的治安維護擔當
  * 為人剛正，喜歡戰鬥，不過對太弱的目標沒有興趣
  * 總板著臉、寡言，課外時間多在練劍，有時候會去一些運動社團做打手
  * 雖然是家中最小的，但體格是最好的，食量也大，不知道是不是給大哥養出來的
  * 不喜歡念書（解謎），但也不缺課，給兄長補過習還是能維持成績
  * 跟大哥的感情似乎不一般（？）



Death，三年級，搭檔馬匹是Despair。

  * 標誌性的服裝是骷髏口罩與綁在腰上的深藍色外套，習慣用拇指從下緣拉開口罩
  * 現特殊馬術社社長，也是一家家長
  * 看上去冷酷，實質溫柔，尤其對弟妹，但管教嚴厲起來的時候也很恐怖
  * 學業好、體育好、手藝也好，常出現在Maker工作坊和家政教室
  * 因為學校沒食堂，早上會給弟妹做便當；如果家政課有剩料，會做成點心給弟妹
  * 課外時間不是在打工，就是在去打工的路上，導致發生過太累結果弟妹的衣服都洗完了，自己卻仍穿著髒衣服、抱著洗衣籃在洗衣機前睡著這種事情
  * 武器會變形，要使用非殺傷手段時常變成兩把刷子



Fury，二年級，搭檔馬匹是Rampage。

  * 標誌性的服裝是綁在腰上的緋紅色外套，有安全褲的特製制服短裙（據說是大哥改的），為了方便活動常穿運動鞋，最近在學著穿高跟鞋還有化妝
  * 因為想要證明自己所以要求當幹部，就成了特殊馬術社副社長
  * 做事衝動、易怒的程度比么弟還高，因此被大哥塞了一個能急救的魔法道具
  * 會對大哥撒嬌，但正值會因為自己忘了帶便當大哥來班上送飯會感到尷尬生氣的時期
  * 在書包跟手機上掛了很多裝飾品（取自三代遊戲裡腰上掛了許多東西）
  * 運動神經很好，常常被很多女子運動社團找去做打手，從體操到溜冰都做得來
  * 因為武器會變形，一般時候以腰帶的形式纏在腰上



Strife，二年級，搭檔馬匹是Mayhem。

  * 標誌性的服裝是改造頭盔、藍色圍巾、皮外套與皮靴，拿下頭盔時會改戴有黃色花紋的銀灰棒球帽和黃色鏡片的騎士墨鏡
  * 特殊馬術社裡最無法無天的一個，有時候會因為突發奇想而把狀況弄得更糟
  * 性格不羈，嘴巴又快又不饒人，跟誰都能吵架，但被大哥死亡凝視會收聲
  * 有時候會跟War講黃段子或是一些奇怪的知識，因此被大哥追打
  * 狗派，有在做代人遛狗的兼職，不管有沒有課他都會去
  * 明明腦子不錯，成績卻總在危險邊緣，打架的時候會很聰明，但偶爾會犯蠢
  * 有空會跑去射擊社和熱音社湊熱鬧，還因為射擊技術太好被附近的夜市攤販拒絕往來



以下是其他角色～

**校務人員**

Creator：創造者，名義上的校長，但現在似乎不在學院裡。

Charred Council：焦灼議會，三位一體的副校長，通稱議會。負責維持校內平衡，為了有效維護平衡與進行糾正，設立了「特殊馬術社」成為學校風紀。

Watcher：直屬議會的監視人員，常負責注意特殊馬術社的狀況。

Abaddon：學校主任、天堂相關部門負責人，劍道社指導老師。嫉惡如仇，會在校務會議上與Samael掐架。與Uriel互有好感，但沒說明。

Uriel：體育老師。相當敬仰Abaddon，也有好感。有時候對特殊馬術社的成員感到頭痛。

Azrael：輔導主任，跟特殊馬術社關係比較好的老師之一。因為是看守靈魂之井的天使，所以在這裡負責學生未來職涯規劃的工作，也是圖書館的老師。

Jamaerah：圖書館管理人與寫書人。

Lilith：出名的邪惡女教師，會教不健全健教的生物老師，睡過的對象不計其數，且生而不養（？），與許多人關係匪淺。

Samael：學校主任、地獄相關部門負責人。跟Lilith有一腿，跟特殊馬術社時有交流。

Vulgrim：合作社老闆，給他的好處夠多會幫學生進一些特別的貨品。常讓特殊馬術社幫他打工。

Dis：合作社店員，跟Strife還有War比較熟。

Ulthane：校內Maker工作坊的工頭，跟特殊馬術社關係不錯，也協助打理特殊馬術社的裝備。

Horse Master：特殊馬術社指導老師，不過基本上教完騎術後就是一個在等退休的狀態。

  
  


**其他學生**

Seven Sins：七兄弟姐妹，之前被特殊馬術社糾正過，最近又皮在癢，被指派給Fury處理。當中的Envy是個特殊馬術社的迷妹，會假扮成女性Watcher去正大光明地偷看。

**校外人士**

Lucifer：校外非法份子，許多惡性事件與衝突的幕後黑手，意圖染指學院。

Absalom：原為學院內不良幫派Nephilim的首領，被特殊馬術社擊破並退學後東山再起，創了新幫派Corruption。對報復Death有所執著。

Crowfather：偵探事務所的老闆，手上掌握許多人的秘密，因此即使是半退休狀態也過得挺滋潤。Death有時候會來他這裡打工。

Lord of the Hollows：因教育方針（？）不合而提早退休的學院教師，Fury會來這裡學學院裡沒有的Hollow魔法。


End file.
